


Make You Feel My Love

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, возвращаясь с работы домой, целитель Поттер обнаруживает на крыльце своего дома черную кошку…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Тень РА и автор-вдохновитель, пожелавший пока остаться неизвестным :smirk:  
> Бета: KosharikWildCat :white:  
> Пейринг: снарри  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: романс, слэш  
> Дисклеймер: отказываемся от всего  
> Предупреждения: штампы, штампы и… еще немного штампов. ООС. Многое объясняется it's magiс'ом ;)  
> Саммари: Однажды, возвращаясь с работы домой, целитель Поттер обнаруживает на крыльце своего дома черную кошку…  
> Примечание: история родилась во время обсуждения заявки на снарри-фест про цирк и кота.

  
  
Дождь в конце октября – не самое приятное время для прогулок без зонта. Спаситель всея Британии, конечно, мог бы наколдовать защиту, но настроение было и без того изрядно паршивым. Поэтому на фоне прочих неприятностей моросящая пакость казалась ему мелочью, тратить на которую остатки сил было попросту жаль.  
  
Сам, конечно, виноват. Если в госпитале день не задался, это еще не повод выплескивать раздражение на невесту. Джинни, правда, тоже могла бы потерпеть, а не набрасываться с упреками, стоило ему переступить порог Норы.  
  
Да, пятница. Да, он обещал сходить с ней в ресторан. Да, в который раз чаша весов перевесила в сторону жизни чужого человека. Нет, он не хочет понимать, что кроме него в госпитале есть еще целители. Нет, в следующий раз он поступит так же.  
  
Слово за слово, они поссорились, и Джинни холодно сообщила, что, мягко говоря, временно не желает его видеть. На что Гарри лишь сжал зубы и аппарировал в близлежащий от дома на Гриммо переулок.  
  
Хотелось пройтись и немного проветрить голову, прежде чем засесть в своей холостяцкой берлоге.  
  
Он так задумался, что заметил неожиданного гостя, только когда свернул к знакомой до последнего гвоздика двери. На пороге сидела худая черная кошка, поджав под себя все лапы и хвост в тщетной попытке занимать под моросящим дождем как можно меньше места.  
  
Гарри видел ее раньше – в основном, издалека. Иногда кошка сидела на соседском подоконнике, иногда грелась на солнышке у стены, но какой бы расслабленной она не выглядела, Гарри ни разу не смог застать ее врасплох. Как и другие взрослые, которым в детстве не разрешалось иметь домашних животных, он питал слабость к чужим питомцам. Но эта конкретная кошка дичилась, не давала себя погладить и весьма проворно ускользала прочь, слегка прихрамывая. Словно чуяла заранее, когда Гарри собирается сделать обманный рывок.  
  
Но сейчас кошка не отреагировала на его появление и не двинулась с места, когда Гарри подошел к двери. Вблизи стало видно, что зверька временами сотрясает мелкая дрожь, а на плече у нее зияет рваная рана. Глаза смотрели сквозь него, наполовину затянутые третьим веком – уже само по себе дурной признак.  
  
Гарри просто не нашел в себе сил хладнокровно перешагнуть через страдающее существо.  
  
Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть кошку, он наклонился и, взяв необычно легкое тельце на руки, толкнул плечом дверь.  
  


  
  
Бережно уложив свою ношу на журнальный столик, Гарри скинул тяжелую мокрую мантию на спинку кресла и придвинул поближе торшер – излишне современный для такой обстановки, но зато дающий хороший свет, не сильно хуже ламп в операционной. Ветеринарию целители знали в общих чертах, но, благодаря знакомым анимагам и их способности в животной форме легче переносить болезни, в собачьей и кошачьей физиологии и болезнях Гарри сколько-то разбирался.  
  
Диагностические чары показали повышенную температуру, истечение серозной жидкости из носа, аномальные дыхательные шумы, начавшийся абсцесс – с диагнозом затруднений не возникло: двусторонняя пневмония. К счастью, в той стадии, когда вмешательство позволяет надеяться на лучшее. В комплект к пневмонии шли: рана на плече – только почистить и наложить исцеляющее, ссадина на макушке между ушей и старый, давно заживший шрам на задней лапе. И, гхм, наличие двух пушистых аргументов заставило расписаться в собственном неумении отличить самца от самки.  
  
Лечение отняло у Гарри остатки сил – закончив и завернув пациента в тонкий плед, еще около часа он бодрствовал, борясь со сном, пока не убедился, что температура начала снижаться. А потом сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Проснулся Гарри с невнятным возгласом – не то от кошмара, которые не оставляли его со времен войны, не то от ощущения непривычной тяжести на груди. Кот сидел на нем, аккуратно подобрав лапы и приоткрыв пасть. Скопившаяся жидкость мешала ему дышать носом, глаза слезились, а дыхание оставалось хриплым, но в целом кот выглядел выздоравливающим. И опасным. Он разглядывал своего спасителя так, словно размышлял, как бы половчее рассечь тому сонную артерию и с какой части тела начать жрать получившийся труп.  
  
– Но-но, – нервно сказал ему Гарри. – Я, между прочим, герой магической Британии и кавалер ордена Мерлина! На меня охотился сам Тёмный Лорд, меня не так-то просто убить.  
  
Кот задумчиво облизнулся с видом ресторанного критика, которому шеф-повар расхваливает новое блюдо.  
  
– И, кроме того, я тебя спас, – торопливо добавил Гарри. – Рад, что тебе лучше, но лечение еще не закончено, а других целителей в этом доме нет. Если ты сожрешь меня, то придется лечиться тем, что стоит на аптечной полке, а там в основном зелья моего личного производства. Кричер ими трубы чистит.  
  
Кот вдруг фыркнул, и у Гарри невпопад бухнуло сердце – настолько реакция была похожа на человеческую. Но кот ожесточенно потер лапой нос, а потом звонко чихнул уже по-настоящему. И принялся умываться, полностью его игнорируя – только подергивающийся хвост выдавал раздражение.  
  
– Может, ты анимаг? – осторожно спросил Гарри, не дождался ответа и попробовал еще раз: – Интересно, как тебя зовут-то? Эй, животное, я с тобой разговариваю.  
  
Кот вдруг зыркнул на него и приоткрыл пасть, показав клыки.  
  
– Меууу-оррр, – угрожающе протянул кот.  
  
– Мериор? – попробовал повторить Гарри. – Нет? Тогда я сам придумаю тебе имя. Как тебе Джеймс? А Сириус? Нет? Альбус Северус Поттер? – он насмешливо прищурился. – Сокращенно Альби? Ну чем тебе не нравится? Может, Потти?  
  
Кот одарил его уничижительным взглядом и, потоптавшись по героической груди (Гарри охнул, когда задние лапы прошлись по солнечному сплетению), неловко перепрыгнул на журнальный столик, устроившись в гнезде из пледа.  
  
– Ладно, – зевнул Гарри, сворачиваясь на диване в клубок. – Будешь Ментором.  
  
Завтра был выходной, и он надеялся хорошенько отоспаться.  
  


  
  
Утром его уединение было нарушено.  
  
– Пот`ер?! Ты д`ма?! – завопила голосом Симуса из камина прозрачная зеленая голова: – Пот`ер! От`рой!  
  
Палочки в держателе не оказалось, видимо, она осталась позабытой в кармане верхней мантии. Гарри обреченно вздохнул и снял с колен тихо урчащего кота. Тот выпустил когти и вцепился в рукав мантии, чудом не оцарапав кожу на запястье.  
  
– Симуса проще впустить и выслушать, чем притворяться, что меня нет дома, – посмеиваясь над собой из-за того, что приходится оправдываться перед котом, пояснил он. – Поверь, проверено на опыте. В день получки он всегда… общительнее, чем обычно. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Кот приоткрыл глаза и чмыхнул, а затем, не мигая, уставился в черное жерло камина.  
  
Краснощекий и расхристанный Симус ввалился в комнату со шлейфом из перегара и частичек сажи. Аврорская стезя, которую он выбрал после Хогвартса, наверняка привела его не туда, куда он мечтал. Получив ранение на одном из самых первых заданий, он, похоже, навсегда застрял в рядовых аврорах-архивистах. Изо дня в день переписывая и проверяя чужие отчеты, он чем дальше, тем больше падал духом, топя неудовлетворение работой на дне бутылки Огденского.  
  
– Пот`ер, – хлопнув Гарри по плечу, Симус рухнул в близстоящее кресло. – Прит`мился я что-то. Заш`л тебе долг отд`ть. Вот, д`ржи. Три гал`она два`цать сиклей. Раз, два, три… Ты наст`ящий друг, пр`ятель. Не то что н`которые.  
  
Гарри забрал матово блестящие монеты и положил их на каминную полку.  
  
– Симус, не стоило бы тебе в таком состоянии по сети перемещаться.  
  
– Да, бр`сь. Я же не аппар`ровал.  
  
– Как знаешь. Может, дать тебе протрезвляющего?  
  
Будущий целитель в нём в такие моменты просыпался и пытался советовать, как лучше привести больного в чувство. К сожалению Гарри, Симус приходил к нему не за этим.  
  
– Оставь л`чше себе. Еще р`но, я тол`ко нач`л развл`каться. Сл`шай, а дав`й выпьем, а?  
  
Это они тоже проходили неоднократно. Симус приходил, уговаривал его присоединиться к веселью, Гарри отказывался, Симус спрашивал: «Ты меня уважаешь?», Гарри отвечал, что да, уважает, но пить не будет. Симус обижался и уходил.  
  
Но в этот раз по накатанной не пошло. Стоило Гарри взять кота на руки и возвратиться в кресло, как Симус подскочил со своего.  
  
– Кто это у т`бя? Котяр-ра! У-у-у, как`е гл`за! Тв`й фам`льяр?  
  
Гарри отрицательно мотнул подбородком.  
  
– Нет, просто кот, – почувствовав, как острые коготки впивается в его бедро, Гарри поерзал. – Ничейный был. Теперь мой.  
  
– Пл`шивый как`й-то, – присел на корточки Симус. – Дай л`пу!  
  
Кот дернул хвостом.  
  
– А что это у него, – он указал на шерсть между ушами и вдруг заржал: – Черн`й и сальнош`рстный! Мерлин`вы подштанн`ки! Ступеф`й меня пор`зи, если в него не всел`лась душа Снейпа!  
  
Хвост кота беспокойно заходил из стороны в сторону. Он поднял голову и снова выпустил когти. Гарри успокаивающе провел раскрытой ладонью по блестящей шерсти на спине.  
  
– Какой еще Снейп? – сердце привычно болезненно сжалось. Снейпа даже похоронить не смогли по всем правилам из-за того, что Хижина во время битвы сгорела дотла, а такие, как Симус, до сих пор помнят его только противным преподавателем. Хорошо, что хоть не врагом. Министерству пришлось смириться, принять доказательства и полностью реабилитировать имя погибшего шпиона. – У него там болячка какая-то была, я мазью смазал.  
  
– Тьфу… А как ты его н`звал? – утерев выступившие слезы, полюбопытствовал Симус.  
  
– Ментор, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
– Ор-ригинально! Ментор-р! Ха-ха! Снейп тож б`л ментором, Мерлин`вы подштанн`ки. Кыс-кыс.  
  
Симус протянул ладонь и, пьяно хохотнув, ткнул кота в нос указательным пальцем. Кот среагировал мгновенно – вскинул лапу и оставил на тыльной стороне ладони Симуса четыре вспухающее кровью полосы.  
  
– А! Зар`за! – вскрикнул Симус, вскакивая на ноги.  
  
– Мерлин! – Гарри тоже вскочил, при этом как можно аккуратнее опустив кота на пол. – Дай посмотрю! Нужно ранозаживляющее, сейчас, погоди, я принесу.  
  
– Вот гад. Не, сп`сибо, я пойду. Огденского куплю и изнутри прозиденф… продзинф… Мерл`н, мать его…  
  
Невнятно проорав адрес и бросив в камин горсть порошка, Симус исчез в зеленом пламени.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и повернулся к вылизывающему лапу коту.  
  
– Мизантроп, – с укоризной произнес он. – Впрочем, не скажу, что сильно расстроен его уходом. Идем-ка пить чай, Ментор.  
  


  
  
Спустя пару дней после полудня в окно постучала сова из Министерства. Гарри узнал в ней Дафну – рабочую сову Гермионы – и распахнул ставни, позволяя птице влететь в кухню.  
  
Став в июле миссис Уизли, Гермиона сразу заявила, что намерена продолжить учебу и параллельно стажироваться в Министерстве в отделе Магического правопорядка. Гарри понятия не имел, каким образом она успевала учиться, работать, да еще и домашним делами заниматься.  
  
У него вот как-то не получалось совмещать отношения с работой. А впрочем, Рон ведь знал, на ком женился – семь лет, как-никак, бок о бок провели.  
  
Отвязав от лапки свернутый в трубочку лист пергамента, Гарри пододвинул к сове блюдце с печеньем и сломал восковую печать.  
  
Гермиона спрашивала, застанет ли его вечером дома, ей что-то срочно потребовалось обсудить, и лучше бы сделать это при личной встрече.  
  
Сходив в гостиную, чтобы написать ответ, Гарри вернулся на кухню и вознес хвалу небесам, что не задержался ни на минуту дольше.  
  
Кот, прижав уши к голове, по-пластунски приближался к, казалось бы, ничего не подозревающей Дафне.  
  
– Ментор! – кот даже ухом не повел. Гарри вздохнул. – Кот! Я что, плохо кормлю тебя? Не знаю, какая кара полагается за убийство министерской совы, но наверняка ничего приятного.  
  
Гарри вспомнил Клювокрыла и поежился. Опустив протестующе извивающегося кота на пол, он привязал к когтистой лапке совы ответ и выпустил её на улицу.  
  
– Видел, какие когти? То-то же. Наверное, я зря волновался за Дафну, она бы смогла постоять за себя. Она, знаешь ли, как и хозяйка – на вид хрупкая, но палец в рот не клади. Министерские её знаешь как боятся? И это она только стажруется, то ли еще будет!  
  
Кот с независимым видом запрыгнул на подоконник и уставился в окно. Только нервно бьющий по бокам хвост выдавал, как сильно он раздражен. Гарри погладил его по голове.  
  
– Ну, не обижайся. Я же переживаю за тебя.  
  
Обвив хвостом лапы, кот прижался теплым боком к его животу.  
  


  
  
Гермиона пришла, когда они с котом уже поужинали, и застала их на кухне за мытьем посуды. Гарри хохотал, как умалишенный, наблюдая за попытками кота остановить лапой бьющую из-под крана струю.  
  
– Так-так, – задумчиво протянула она, – выходит, я зря волновалась.  
  
– Ой, Гермиона, привет! – все еще улыбаясь, он повернулся к подруге. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Твою депрессию.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Погоди, а это кто такой? – подойдя поближе, Гермиона склонилась над котом.  
  
– Это Ментор, мой кот, – Гарри выключил воду и вытер руки о полотенце.  
  
– Хм. Забавный.  
  
– Правда? – почему-то даже такое определение из уст Гермионы порадовало его сверх меры.  
  
– А где ты его взял?  
  
– А нигде. Пришел, а он сидит на крыльце.  
  
– Может быть, его разыскивают? – Гермиона протянула к коту руку, но тот увернулся и, спрыгнув на пол, спрятался под столом.  
  
После такого предположения улыбка на губах Гарри увяла.  
  
– Пока никто им не интересовался, – ответил он, пододвигая ногой под стол блюдце с молоком.  
  
– Гарри… – Гермиона положила ладонь на его предплечье. – Не привязывайся сильно к нему. Хотя бы попытайся, я же знаю, как тебе потом будет тяжело, если вдруг обнаружатся его хозяева.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Что еще ему оставалось делать? А сам в душе понадеялся, что никто искать Ментора не станет.  
  
– Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить? Пойдем в гостиную.  
  
Он устроился в полюбившемся кресле у камина, а Гермиона сбросила туфли и забралась на диван.  
  
– Вчера Рон был в Норе и вернулся оттуда расстроенным.  
  
– Джинни…  
  
– Да, именно Джинни.  
  
Сдвинув очки на лоб, Гарри потер ладонями лицо. То, что он, как страус, прятал голову в песок, не могло решить ни одну из его проблем. Но в этот раз почему-то особенно сложно было переступить через себя и пойти на примирение.  
  
Одиночество всегда толкало его на переосмысливание жизни и подведение неких итогов. И теперешнее его уединение не стало исключением, а итоги не облегчили жизнь.  
  
Если раньше он упорно бежал от самого себя, видя в Джинни спасение от собственной неправильности, то теперь… Теперь хотелось, наконец, остановиться. Свадьба с Джинни не была панацеей. А Джинни не была виновата, в том, что она не… Снейп.  
  
По обыкновению сердце заполошно забилось. Гарри пришлось мысленно приказать себе успокоиться и не дурить. О своих чувствах к Снейпу он не говорил никому и вряд ли когда-нибудь осмелится о них сказать.  
  
Гермиона меж тем продолжила:  
  
– Мне стоило усилий уговорить его не соваться сюда, а дать вам время разобраться в себе и своих желаниях.  
  
Последовавшую за ее словами тишину нарушил вошедший кот. Покрутившись у ног Гарри, он обошел столик, разделяющий кресло и камин, и сел возле туфель Гермионы. Кажется, его внимание полностью поглотили золотистые кисточки на конце шнурков. Потрогав одну лапой, он улегся на живот и принялся теребить все по очереди.  
  
– Тебе стоит купить ему игрушку. И когтеточилку, если не хочешь, чтобы он испортил мебель, – тихо посоветовала Гермиона.  
  
– Да, я уже думал об этом, – о том, что чаще всего Ментор использует для этой цели его самого, Гарри промолчал.  
  
– Послушай, я не хочу вмешиваться и давать советы, – снова заговорила Гермиона, и он понял, что речь идет уже не о коте. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне одну вещь.  
  
– Какую?  
  
– Что бы ты не надумал, ты будешь исходить не из чувства вины и не из боязни кого-то разочаровать, обещаешь?  
  
Он поспешно кивнул.  
  
Подруга, как всегда, читала его, словно открытую книгу. И Гарри испугался, что она увидит те страницы, которые он не желал бы показывать никому.  
  
Гермиона ушла в поцарапанных туфлях, но вроде бы не сильно обиделась. Но Гарри всё равно решил навестить перед Рождеством «Флориш и Блоттс», чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать подруге убытки.  
  
Позже, лежа в постели и поглаживая свернувшегося на груди кота, Гарри размышлял о данном Гермионе обещании. О том, насколько невыполнимым оно было.  
  
Хватит ли у него храбрости сдержать его? Хватит ли храбрости, в конце концов, принять самого себя таким, как есть, не оглядываясь на чужое мнение?  
  
Полжизни он думал, что хочет иметь большую семью, дом, в котором ему всегда были бы рады, девушку. Хотел быть обычным, нормальным парнем. Его ли вина в том, что он не был таковым? И что хочет он не юную рыжеволосую смешливую красотку, а немолодого черноволосого саркастического мужчину?  
  
_Мёртвого мужчину._  
  
Прерывисто вздохнув, Гарри утер ладонью скатившуюся по виску слезу.  
  
Кот приоткрыл глаза, проследив за его движением.  
  
– Прав был профессор, Ментор, я – идиот. Какой нормальный будет мечтать о человеке, которого уже полгода нет в живых? А был бы он жив, проклял бы меня, как пить дать, если бы я заявился к нему с подобным признанием.  
  


  
  
– Привет, – Гарри наклонился и погладил крутящегося у ног кота, – как ты тут без меня? Нормально? Это хорошо. Веришь, у меня сегодня был отвратительный день. С утра еще ничего – обычная простуда да парочка ожогов, а вот после обеда доставили пациента с драконьей оспой. Представляешь, наотрез отказывался рассказать, откуда он её привез. А нам ведь нужно объявить карантин в том месте. Признался только под угрозой влить в него дозу веритасерума. Оказалось, он недавно побывал в Тайланде у одной из тамошних… э… проституток. А молчал, потому что боялся, что если его убьет не оспа, то жена.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив, какой ужас был написан на лице мужчины, когда он признавался в измене. Судя по всему, смерть от оспы он действительно предпочитал откровенному разговору с женой.  
  
– После него привели пятилетнего парнишку, – повесив верхнюю мантию в шкаф, Гарри подхватил на руки кота и по ступенькам поднялся в спальню. – Переломы обеих берцовых костей и почти полное магическое истощение. Всё отделение стояло на ушах. Оказалось, приемные родители использовали ребенка едва ли не в качестве раба.  
  
Опустившись на постель, Гарри усадил кота рядом и стянул ботинки. За ними последовали брюки, свитер и рубашка. Оставшись в майке и трусах, он зашел в ванную и уже оттуда продолжал рассказ:  
  
– Я едва не сорвался, когда остался с ними наедине, – стянув остатки одежды, Гарри встал под струи воды, – к тому же костерост, приготовленный в Мунго, отвратительного качества. Меня все не покидала мысль, если бы его готовил Снейп…  
  
Набрав в руки немного жидкого мыла, Гарри растер его в ладонях и провел по груди. Все те разрозненные мысли, которые кружили в его голове целый день, теперь будто собрались в большую стаю.  
  
Пациент с оспой шепотом признался Гарри в том, что проститутка была мужского пола. Сказал, если родственники жены узнают об этом, его проклянут так, что он позавидует даже Волдеморту. К счастью, прибывшую вскорости женщину больше волновало, как быстро поправится её супруг, а не то, что послужило причиной болезни.  
  
Гарри успокаивал её, а сам примерял историю несчастного на себя. Он думал о своих чувствах и ими же порожденных снах. Стыдных, жарких, от которых просыпался на мокрых простынях с гулко колотящимся сердцем, а потом целый день боролся с туманными образами. В такие дни нежные прикосновения Джинни раздражали, он уворачивался от поцелуев, делая вид, что не замечает удивленно-обиженных взглядов. Ссылаясь на тяжелый день или на важные дела, он сбегал из Норы под любым предлогом, лишь бы не чувствовать себя подлым обманщиком.  
  
Он уговаривал себя, что ему просто нужна передышка, что сны – ерунда, пройдут. Но иногда никакие уговоры и клятвы не помогали, и он прятался за пологом своей кровати в спальне на Гриммо, поспешно запускал руку в трусы и сжимал крепко стоящий член. Оргазмы переворачивали его мир с ног на голову. Иногда в такие моменты он пытался представить Джинни на месте Снейпа, но эрекция неумолимо спадала. А стоило воскресить перед глазам ухмыляющиеся тонкие губы или длинные ловкие пальцы – хватало пары движений, и он срывался, шипя сквозь зубы запретное для себя имя.  
  
Возможно, если бы у них с Джинни зашло дальше поцелуев, ситуация изменилась бы. Впрочем, Гарри не был уверен, что не опозорился бы в самый ответственный момент. Поэтому и не настаивал на близости.  
  
Остаток дня в Мунго он промаялся, сражаясь с образом хастлера, навеянным историей пациента.  
  
И теперь, стоило Гарри встать под душ и закрыть глаза, тот снова напомнил о себе. Гарри виделся худощавый мужской торс, бледная кожа с редкими черными волосками на груди, подтянутый живот с темной дорожкой волос, стрелкой убегающей от пупка вниз. Стройные бедра, упругая задница… Фантомный взгляд скользил в обратном порядке, жадно запоминая увиденное: кончики длинных темных прядей касались плеч, почти полностью скрывая лицо, но не до боли знакомые, кривящиеся в ухмылке губы и нос…  
  
– Да-ах… – тряхнув головой, посылая вокруг себя мириады брызг, Гарри быстрее задвигал рукой по члену. – Мерлин!  
  
Тяжело дыша, он обвел по кругу освободившуюся от крайней плоти головку. Снова провел по всей длине, а свободной рукой ущипнул себя за сосок. Дрожь удовольствия прошлась по телу огненной волной, вырывая из горла еще один протяжный стон.  
  
Почувствовав, что подкашиваются ноги, Гарри опустился на колени, потом широко развел их и сел на пятки. Теперь он мог ласкать себя, не боясь поскользнуться на мокром кафеле. Левой рукой продолжая двигать в самом приятном ритме, правой легонько оттянул потяжелевшую мошонку. Охнув, Гарри потер чувствительное местечко за ней и, набравшись храбрости, проскользнул пальцами дальше.  
  
Такого раньше он себе не позволял.  
  
Закусив губу, Гарри покружил кончиком указательного пальца по сморщенной коже и едва ощутимо протолкнул его внутрь.  
  
Лишь от понимания, что именно он делает, будто маглловский ток пробежал вдоль позвоночника, высекая искры по всему телу.  
  
– М-м… – судя по белым всполохам под зажмуренными веками, от ошеломляющих ощущений что-то закоротило внутри. – Северус… – словно на парселтанге прошипел он.  
  
И выгнулся дугой, и всхлипнул, чувствуя, как сжимается вокруг кончика собственного пальца. Пары движений хватило, чтобы белесые капли выплеснулись на живот, а сознание словно подверглось мощнейшему варианту Обливиэйта.  
  
Где он и кто он? Невесомая сущность, парящая в ослепительном потоке света…  
  
Обессилено опершись спиной о стену, Гарри некоторое время сидел так, позволяя воде омывать его разгоряченное тело, не решаясь пошевелить даже пальцем.  
  
Кстати, о нем.  
  
Подняв растопыренную ладонь к лицу, Гарри сжал руку в кулак.  
  
Осознание того, что он сделал, накрыло с головой. Румянец, медленно сходящий после оргазма, с удвоенной силой загорелся на щеках. Но не свидетельством удовольствия он был – а гнева на самого себя. Невообразимого стыда.  
  
Гарри невербально остановил воду, подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом.  
  
Если кто-нибудь узнает… Мерлин, если только кому-то станет известно!..  
  
Как ему строить отношения с Джинни? Как изо дня в день продолжать притворяться, понимая, что, возможно, с… каким-нибудь мужчиной было бы намного лучше?  
  
С каким-нибудь конкретным… конкретным, будь он проклят, мужчиной!  
  
Тихое урчание и прикосновение теплого меха к ногам вырвало Гарри из горьких раздумий.  
  
– Ментор, ты что здесь делаешь? – Гарри провел мокрой рукой по темной шерсти, оставляя масляно блестевшие следы. – Ты, оказывается, еще и вуайерист? Хорошее шоу я тебе показал?  
  
Кот протяжно зевнул, прогибаясь в спине, проводя длинным хвостом по предплечью Гарри, напрашиваясь на новую ласку.  
  
– Что мне делать, не подскажешь? – почесывая кота под подбородком, спросил он. – Плохо, что ты не можешь помочь советом. Или, наоборот, здорово, что ты не понимаешь, что твой хозяин – извращенец. Иначе бы удрал от меня…  
  


  
  
Рассыпающий вокруг себя серебристые искры терьер – патронус Рона – застал его в обеденном зале госпиталя.  
  
–  _Гарри, нужно бы поговорить. В пять буду ждать тебя в «Кабаньей голове»_ , – голос Рона, сильный и низкий, звучал очень настойчиво.  
  
Не сказать, чтобы просьба друга оказалась для него неожиданной. Наоборот, чем дольше он оттягивал визит в Нору, тем более удивительным казалось, что тот не вмешивается.  
  
И всё-таки остаток дня прошел будто в тумане. Он механически выполнял поручаемые архицелителем задания, благо никаких сложных пациентов не поступало. А с ушибами и ссадинами Гарри уже мог справиться с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Мысли же то и дело соскальзывали на предстоящий разговор. Даже другу, вместе с которым они прошли не один круг ада, он не мог рассказать о терзающих его сомнениях. Ему было стыдно, попросту неловко обсуждать свои отношения с Джинни с Роном. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы признаться в своих неуместных чувствах к Снейпу.  
  
Как он мог сказать о таком брату своей девушки? Человеку, который всегда стремился быть как все и не воспринимал никаких девиаций.  
  
С тяжелым сердцем Гарри переступил порог ресторана. Рон, заметив его, призывно помахал рукой.  
  
Столик был сервирован на двоих, но перед Роном уже стояла тарелка с чем-то мясным и бокал с пивом. Приборы на противоположной стороне стола оставались нетронутыми.  
  
– Привет, – садясь на свободный стул, поздоровался Гарри.  
  
– Привет, – прожевав, отозвался Рон. – Вот меню, заказывай. Извини, не стал тебя дожидаться, я сегодня без обеда.  
  
Рон, как и Симус, как и многие гриффиндорцы из выпускников этого года, поступил в школу авроров. Но, в отличие от бедняги Симуса, Рону сопутствовала удача. Он показывал хорошие результаты не только в теории, но и на практике.  
  
Наверное, сегодня была как раз она – обычно после выездов аппетит Рона разыгрывался не на шутку.  
  
Гарри посмотрел в зачарованный свиток-меню. Стоимость и составляющие кушанья сменялись цветными изображениями уже готового блюда.  
  
Коснувшись палочкой картинки с овощным рагу и стаканом воды, Гарри перевел взгляд на друга.  
  
Тот как раз расправился со своим блюдом и потянулся к пиву:  
  
– Послушай, приятель, наверное, ты догадался, о чем я хочу поговорить, – отхлебнув немного, заговорил он: – Я знаю, что с моей сестрой иногда бывает сложно. Но и ты пойми…  
  
В этот момент, перед их столом возник домовой эльф с подносом. Рон подождал, пока он расставит заказ и исчезнет, и продолжил:  
  
– Пойми, она моя сестра и её благополучие для меня прежде всего. Я не хочу видеть, как она страдает.  
  
Гарри удивленно вздернул брови, но тут же почувствовал укол вины и опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки. К еде он так и не прикоснулся.  
  
– Может быть, Джин не всегда показывает, что у нее на душе, но… да Мерлин! Что я буду рассусоливать, помиритесь наконец! Вы такая красивая пара. У вас будут красивые дети! Уверен, когда вы послезавтра появитесь за руки на Хэллоуинском балу, вам все завидовать будут!  
  
Гарри до впившихся в ладони ногтей сжал кулаки.  
  
Зависть – это, конечно, то, к чему он стремился всю жизнь.  
  
Посчитав про себя до трех, он расслабил руки и поднял голову.  
  
– Конечно, Рон, – улыбка стоила ему немалых усилий. – Конечно, ты прав.  
  
– Вот-вот! – довольный собой, Рон привстал на стуле и хлопнул его по плечу. – И давай уже сыграем свадьбу, сколько можно тянуть?  
  
Гарри вознес хвалу Мерлину за материализовавшегося возле столика эльфа с десертом для Рона.  
  
После того, как ушастое создание исчезло, разговор перешел на общие темы, чему Гарри был очень рад.   
  
– Гермиона говорила, ты кота завел? – слизывая с десертной ложки подтаявшее мороженое, спросил Рон.  
  
Гарри проследил взглядом за его губами. Иногда он боялся поймать себя на вспышке желания к кому-то из знакомых мужчин. Но ничего подобного не происходило. По крайней мере к Рону его точно не влекло.  
  
Успокоенный этим Гарри ответил:  
  
– Его зовут Ментор.  
  
– И какой он? – поинтересовался Рон.  
  
– Такой… своенравный. Но мне кажется, мы подружились.  
  
Гарри не смог сдержать теплой улыбки при воспоминании о проделках Ментора.  
  
Сегодня ночью, к примеру, от кошмара, в котором Волдеморт посылал в Снейпа Аваду, а он сам не мог пошевелить и мизинцем, его пробудил шершавый язык, усердно вылизывающий лицо. Подмяв несопротивляющегося кота под бок, Гарри принялся гладить его по спине, да так и заснул, ощущая грудью тихое урчание.  
  
– Ну, мне пора, – Рон встал из-за стола. – Еще эссе писать о протоколе задержания.  
  
Гарри тоже поднялся: ему нестерпимо захотелось домой, к Ментору. Заварить чашку чая, усесться в любимое кресло у камина и хотя бы сегодня не думать больше о будущем.  
  
Прощаясь у входа в ресторан, Рон всё-таки стребовал с него обещание заглянуть в Нору.  
  
– Она гордая, понимаешь? И она правда ждет тебя.  
  


  
  
Никогда еще ему не было так сложно сделать выбор между тем, чего ему хотелось, и тем, что было правильным.  
  
Ночью он ворочался с боку на бок, беспокоя пристроившегося рядом Ментора. Уснул лишь под утро, отключился на пару часов, в которые ему, слава Мерлину, ничего не снилось. Проснувшись, он обнаружил Ментора спящим на соседней подушке.  
  
Стоило ему пошевелиться, кот тут же приоткрыл глаза.  
  
– Хотел бы я быть тобой, – прошептал Гарри, повернувшись на бок. – Не представляешь, как сложно быть человеком, да еще и мной.  
  
Ментор поднялся на все четыре лапы, прогнулся в спине и уставился на него янтарными глазами. Гарри потрепал его по голове, чем заслужил мягкий шлепок по руке, и встал с постели.  
  
– Пора, Ментор, посмотреть реальности в глаза. Сегодня познакомишься с моей невестой. Девушки же любят котов?  
  
Уходил на работу Гарри с твердым намерением уладить все разногласия с Джинни вечером.  
  


  
  
После рабочего дня он взял Ментора на руки и шагнул в камин. В Норе первой ему встретилась миссис Уизли.  
  
– Гарри, мой дорогой, как я рада тебя видеть! – устремилась она к нему, намереваясь заключить в объятия, но Гарри инстинктивно выставил перед собой кота, используя его как живой щит.  
  
Не то чтобы ему было противно, но с недавних пор он ощутил, что стал менее охоч до чужих прикосновений.  
  
– Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, – пытаясь сгладить неловкость, улыбнулся Гарри. – Джинни дома?  
  
– Да, она у себя.  
  
В этот момент со стороны лестницы послышались легкие шаги. Гарри оглянулся.  
  
Джинни остановилась посредине пролета, сложив руки на груди. Серые глаза смотрели на него одновременно осуждающе и вопрошающе.  
  
– Гарри.  
  
– Привет. Я хочу поговорить.  
  
– Отлично. Может, объяснишь для начала, кто это? – глаза Джинни потеплели.  
  
Гарри машинально опустил взгляд. Ментор удобно прильнул к его плечу.  
  
– Мой кот. Ментор.  
  
– Когда он у тебя появился? Насколько я помню, еще неделю назад его не было.  
  
– Да, он совсем недавно приблудился. Я хотел, чтобы вы познакомились.  
  
Джинни молча разглядывала кота. Кот развернул голову и смотрел на неё, не забывая пускать когти в его плечо.  
  
Молчание затягивалось, и Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, бросив молящий о помощи взгляд на миссис Уизли.  
  
– Дети мои, поднимайтесь-ка на верх. А я пока испеку пирог и заварю чай.  
  
Джинни поднялась на ступеньку выше.  
  
– Ладно, пойдем.  
  
Когда они вошли в крохотную спальню, Гарри опустил Ментора на пол, оставшись стоять у двери. Джинни замерла у окна, возле трансфигурированного из вазы манекена, одетого в платье, специально приготовленное для Хэллоуинского бала.  
  
Джинни готовила этот наряд с начала сентября. Сначала долго и тщательно выбирала материал, делала выкройки, а затем собственноручно расшивала многослойные юбки листочками клевера. Зеленовато-салатовое платье оттеняло ее золотистый загар и рыжие кудри, придавая глазам яркий блеск. Джинни гордилась проделанной работой и сейчас в очередной раз разладила несуществующую складку на воздушном полупрозрачном рукаве.  
  
Гарри прочистил горло.  
  
– Джинни, я не должен был… говорить с тобой в таком тоне. Простишь меня?  
  
– Я подумаю.  
  
Гарри показалось, что голос звучал немного теплее, чем при встрече, поэтому он шагнул ближе.  
  
– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты точно меня простила? – удивляясь заискивающим ноткам в собственном голове, спросил он.  
  
Его тошнило от себя самого.  
  
Джинни преодолела остаток разделяющего их расстояния, забросила руки ему за шею и плотно прижалась грудью.  
  
– Может, поцелуешь меня? Я уже и забыла, когда ты делал это в последний раз первым.  
  
Гарри словно Конфундусом приложили. Он непонимающе моргнул.  
  
А на что, собственно, он рассчитывал? Что они помирятся и он снова сбежит на Гриммо дрочить на Снейпа?  
  
Мысленно послав всё куда подальше, он наклонился и впился в губы Джинни. Покусывал нижнюю и всасывал верхнюю, ласкал языком её юркий язычок, вдыхал нежный запах её духов… Он с нетерпением ждал, когда же быстрее застучит собственное сердце, когда отреагирует на щедрое подношение девушки член, но его тело словно впало в спячку. Поцелуй был не более чем физическим актом. Отчасти приятным, но не затрагивающим в нём абсолютно ничего.  
  
Гарри разозлился сам на себя.  
  
Подхватив Джинни, он подтолкнул её к окну и подсадил на подоконник, погладив обтянутые джинсой ноги.  
  
– Ох, Гарри, – выдохнула она, запрокидывая голову, – ты такой страстный сегодня. Нужно почаще с тобой ругаться. Я так хочу тебя…  
  
Гарри будто окатило ледяным Агуаменти. Он на мгновение замер, осознавая, что вот сейчас Джинни может потребовать большего, а у него даже не стоит; каким идиотом в таком случае он будет выглядеть?  
  
И в этот момент откуда-то слева послышался грохот.  
  
– Моё платье! – воскликнула Джинни, посмотрев за его плечо, и спрыгнула с подоконника. – Это… Это всё твой мордредов кот!  
  
Гарри оглянулся.  
  
Манекен валялся на полу: один рукав платья был изрядно потрепан, второй почти полностью превратился в малопривлекательные лохмотья.  
  
Кот круглыми глазами смотрел на содеянное, встряхивая лапой, чтобы избавиться от клочка прозрачной ткани. Зацепившись за острый коготь, та выдавала в Менторе виновника произошедшего.  
  
Гарри подхватил кота на руки и отцепил, наконец, злополучную улику.  
  
– Зачем ты его сюда притащил? В чем я теперь пойду на бал? – Джинни сыпала упреками, не позволяя ему вставить ни слова. – Я столько времени потратила, оно было идеальным, пойми ты! А теперь? – встряхнув и приложив к себе изувеченное платье, она едва ли не прорычала: – Посмотри на это, Гарри Поттер, и скажи, на кого я буду в нём похожа? На бездомного тролля?  
  
– А нельзя как-нибудь починить его? – с сомнением произнес Гарри, перебирая в памяти подходящие заклинания.  
  
– Починить?! – негодование Джинни ощутимыми волнами плескалось в комнате. – Ты же ничего не понимаешь! К этой ткани нельзя применять магию. И… и вообще, вместо того, чтобы обнять меня, ты схватил его, – обвиняющее ткнула она в Ментора пальцем. – Если он тебе дороже невесты, вот с ним и целуйся теперь!  
  
– Джинни, что ты такое говоришь?  
  
– Уходи! – сжимая платье в одной руке, другой она с силой подтолкнула его к двери: – Надеюсь, ночь, проведенная в одиночестве, заставит тебя пожалеть о том, что натворил твой дурацкий кот!  
  
Оказавшись за порогом, Гарри только вздохнул.  
  
Джинни думала, что наказывает его, тогда как в действительности он был готов расцеловать Ментора.  
  


  
  
Гарри снился необычайно реалистичный сон. Будто он зашел в класс Зельеделия в разгар урока и все ученики уставились на него, принялись перешептываться, а он все не мог понять, почему, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то подошел к нему со спины и прижался грубой материей к обнаженной коже.  
  
Тогда Гарри сообразил осмотреть себя, и кровь прилила к его щекам. На нем не было даже трусов, не говоря уже о другой одежде. Потянувшись прикрыться, он тут же был остановлен.  
  
Черная мантия взметнулась вокруг него, и он оказался укрыт со всех сторон от любопытных взглядов. Он продолжал ощущать их на себе, словно прикосновения мелких лапок насекомых, но в тот момент, когда почувствовал, что прижимается к чужой горячей коже, все отошло на задний план.  
  
Гарри прикрыл глаза и притерся ягодицами к чужому полувставшему члену. Он почему-то знал, что его не оттолкнут, что он все делает правильно, несмотря на то, что за происходящем наблюдает несколько десятков пар глаз.  
  
– Мистер Поттер, – обжигающий шепот коснулся его уха. – Этот член, – и в ту же секунду его член оказался крепко сжат чужими пальцами, – принадлежит мне. Не смейте никому другому его демонстрировать.  
  
Гарри едва не кончил от одних этих слов, в то время как пальцы творили свое волшебство. Внимательные, они касались самых чувствительных местечек, потирая их, сжимая, подталкивая Гарри к краю, но не позволяя сорваться вниз.  
  
А голос из-за спины продолжал нашептывать такое, от чего раз за разом волны знобкого жара пробегали по его телу:  
  
– Ты мой, Поттер, мой, только мой… Когда я буду брать тебя, ты будешь думать только обо мне… и сходить с ума от того, как совершенно тебя заполняет мой член. Ты будешь двигаться мне навстречу и видеть мои глаза… а когда кончишь, – чужие пальцы скользнули вверх по груди и обхватили его горло, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, – ты выкрикнешь мое имя… Да? Отвечай!  
  
– Да! – с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, простонал он. – Да, Северус!  
  
Так он и проснулся: сжимая собственный опадающий член, в испачканных спермой пижамных штанах, под пристальным взглядом Ментора.  
  
Кот, не мигая, смотрел на него расширившимися черными зрачками. На секунду Гарри вообразил себе, что Ментор понимает, чем именно он только что занимался.  
  
– Да-да, твой хозяин совсем слетел с катушек, – проворчал он, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя.  
  
Позволив себе погрузиться в воспоминание об испытанном наслаждении, Гарри дернулся от неожиданности. Кот осторожно взобрался на его обнаженную грудь и поднырнул носом под ладонь.  
  
– Не осуждай меня хотя бы ты, – прошептал Гарри. – Мне и так непросто.  
  
– Мр-ф.  
  
– Эх, если бы только Снейп остался жив… Как думаешь, если бы он был геем, то согласился бы попробовать со мной?  
  
– Мр-р.  
  
Растянувшись вдоль его груди, Ментор тихо заурчал.  
  
– Ментор, прекрати колоть меня когтями.  
  
Тихо рассмеявшись, он прижал передние лапы кота к груди.  
  


  
  
Во второй раз он проснулся от стука в окно. Солнце уже стояло в зените, освещая темно-рыжую сову, примостившуюся на подоконнике. Она-то и издавала разбудивший его шум.  
  
– Полегче, полегче, – Гарри встал, потянулся и, зевая, впустил птицу в комнату.  
  
Но сова, в которой он узнал неясыть Джинни, долго не хотела отдавать её послание. Пришлось спускаться в кухню и брать угощение. Тогда, подобрев, она протянула, наконец, лапку. Быстро отвязав письмо, Гарри пробежал взглядом по ровным изящным строчкам.  
  
А затем прочел написанное вслух:  
  
– «Прости меня… Я была неоправданно… так-так… Жду тебя сегодня к семи, чтобы вместе пойти на бал…» Ментор, – оглянувшись на лениво развалившегося на кровати кота, Гарри потряс свитком, – кажется, мы прощены. Дальше… «Надеюсь, ты успел купить парадную мантию, не вздумай надевать ту синюю, которую в прошлый раз подпалил Джордж».  
  
Гарри почесал затылок.  
  
Он не планировал покупать новую мантию, ему и старая нравилась – удобная. Но раз Джинни настаивала, ничего не поделаешь, придется пройтись по магазинам.  
  
Позавтракав и покормив Ментора, Гарри вышел на крыльцо и аппарировал в Косой переулок.  
  
К выбору мантии он решил подойти со всей ответственностью. Покупать первую попавшуюся не хотелось – дай Мерлин, в этот раз обойдется без воспламенений, и она послужит не один год.  
  
Поэтому, минув мадам Малкин, он зашел в «Шапку-невидимку» и проторчал там добрых три часа. Но результат стоил потраченного времени и усилий. Мантией Гарри остался доволен – насыщенного зеленого цвета, она преображала его. И будто бы даже добавляла пару сантиметров росту.  
  
Покинув магазин, Гарри заглянул в кондитерскую Шугарплама. Так с пакетами – в одном лежала мантия, а во втором тыквенный пирог на обед – он и вошел в прихожую дома на Гриммо.  
  
– Ментор! Я дома!  
  
Оставив пирог на кухне под согревающими чарами, Гарри поднялся в спальню, рассчитывая отыскать не явившегося на зов кота.  
  
– Ментор? Ты куда запропастился? Кыс-кыс.  
  
Оставив мантию парить в воздухе возле шкафа, Гарри снова спустился вниз и продолжил поиски.  
  
Спустя час, не на шутку встревоженный и растерянный, обегав пол-улицы и все комнаты в доме, он упал на колени перед камином.  
  
– Гермиона! Пожалуйста, ответь!  
  
– Секунду, Гарри. Да? – завертывая волосы пушистым полотенцем, Гермиона предстала перед камином в банном халате. – Что случилось?  
  
– Ментор пропал.  
  
– Как он мог пропасть? Ты оставлял дверь открытой?  
  
– Нет, конечно! Но в доме его тоже нет!  
  
Гермиона стянула с головы полотенце, распуская волосы по плечам.  
  
– Погоди, дай сообразить. А ошейник тоже не отзывается?  
  
Гарри в удивлении покачнулся:  
  
– Ошейник? Какой ошейник?  
  
– Ты не купил ошейник, заколдованный на поиск потерявшегося питомца? По лицу вижу, что нет. Ладно. Ты точно уверен, что он не смог бы выбраться из дома?  
  
Еще раз мысленно «пробежавшись» по дому, Гарри помотал головой:  
  
– Разве что через камин, но… Гермиона, он же не мог случайно через камин куда-то улететь?  
  
– Нет, это исключено. Чтобы пройти через камин, нужно произнести адрес. Насколько я помню, твой кот был не из болтливых. Погоди, давай по порядку. Утром, когда ты проснулся, он был?  
  
– Да. Потом я уходил, а вернувшись… – Гарри развел руками.  
  
– Значит, ты уходил? А не мог ли кто-нибудь прийти в твое отсутствие и забрать его? На кого у тебя открыт доступ? Это точно была не я и не Рон, может, Невилл заглядывал?  
  
– Если даже он и приходил, то зачем ему мой кот? Но спасибо, Гермиона, я проверю.  
  
Распрощавшись, Гарри поднялся с пола и постучал палочкой по полке над камином. Чары показали один входящий «вызов» от Симуса в двенадцать и… одно перемещение из Норы за полчаса до его возвращения.  
  
Не пожелав тратить ни минуты на переодевание, Гарри бросил горсть порошка в камин, выкрикнул «Нора Уизли» и шагнул в темный провал как был – встрепанный, с испачканными от ползанья по полам коленями и готовый отвоевать кота обратно. Если, разумеется, его забрал кто-то из Уизли.  
  
Собравшееся в гостиной едва ли не все рыжеволосое семейство ошеломлено уставилось на него. Гарри, не менее удивленный, замер у каминной решетки.  
  
Спустя мгновение он уже возвращал невесомые объятия Флёр, жал руки Чарли и Биллу, обменивался коротким приветствием с Артуром и старался не поворачиваться спиной к подозрительно хихикающим Фреду и Джорджу.  
  
– Гарри, мы не ждали тебя так рано, – когда все немного успокоились, заговорила Молли. – Присаживайся, присоединяйся к нам. Билл с Флёр прибыли всего час назад и еще не успели рассказать все новости.  
  
Гарри понял, что если сейчас же не заговорит о причине, приведшей его в Нору, потом это будет сделать очень сложно.  
  
– Я рад вас видеть, – кивнул он и, повернувшись к Молли, в то время как остальные продолжили разговор, понизил тон: – Сегодня около полудня ко мне кто-то приходил на Гриммо, это случайно были не вы?  
  
– Нет, я целый день простояла у плиты. Кажется, к тебе собиралась Джинни, – оглянувшись, она спросила: – Джинни, ты же была сегодня у Гарри?  
  
– Да, – невозмутимо ответила та. – Но тебя не был дома, и я ушла.  
  
– А Ментора ты не видела? – Гарри готов был цепляться за любую малость.  
  
– Твоего кота? – Джинни поджала губы. – Нет.  
  
Но Гарри ей не поверил. Его чутье, знаменитая интуиция вопила, что ему нагло и откровенно лгут.  
  
– Я думаю, нам лучше выйти, – предложил он.  
  
– Зачем? – спросила Джинни, но, будто что-то решив для себя, поднялась. – А впрочем, почему нет?  
  
Она зябко передернула плечами, когда они вышли на крыльцо.  
  
– Почему ты так переживаешь, найдется твой кот, – первой начала она. – Да и что с ним вообще сделается? Он же кот. Ушел гулять сам по себе.  
  
– Он не мог уйти сам, – с нажимом произнес Гарри. – Я запираю дом, когда отлучаюсь.  
  
Джинни резко повернулась к нему.  
  
– Я не пойму, ты в чем-то обвиняешь меня? Хочешь сказать, я украла твоего драгоценного кота? – упавшую на лицо рыжую прядь, она резко отбросила за спину. – Да сдался он мне. И вообще, пора собираться на бал, если мы не хотим опоздать. Или ты собираешься идти вот так…  
  
– Нет, – Гарри решительно мотнул головой. – Нет. Я никуда не пойду. Мне нужно найти Ментора. Вдруг с ним что-то случилось?  
  
– Мерлин и Моргана, – Джинни сложила руки на груди и закатила глаза. – Ты предпочтешь кота своей девушке?  
  
– Джинни, как ты не понимаешь?..  
  
– Нет, кажется, это ты не понимаешь, – резко перебила она. – С меня хватит. Я устала от тебя и твоих вечных проблем, твоего геройствования и… Иди, ищи своего кота. Но запомни, если ты сейчас уйдешь, то между нами все кончено!  
  
Одна его часть вопила, подталкивая ухватиться за предоставленный шанс, другая предупреждала, что в этот раз все действительно может закончится полным разрывом, и потом он пожалеет.  
  
– Джинни… – раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами – желанием не обидеть девушку и больше не лгать, – Гарри сглотнул.  
  
– Что Джинни? У меня вообще в голове не укладывается, что мы стоим сейчас и вместо того, чтобы зажиматься, спорим. Я не такими представляла наши с тобой отношения. Я хочу… Хочу другого. Хочу объятий и поцелуев. Часто и много, а не раз в месяц и то под давлением. Разве я прошу чего-то неприятного, невыполнимого? Я хочу, чтобы меня не ставил на одну ступень с котом, в конце концов. Но я уже вижу, что ты уйдешь.  
  
Она обреченно махнула рукой и часто-часто заморгала, подняв взгляд в стремительно темнеющее небо. Гарри шагнул ей навстречу, но был остановлен выставленной вперед ладонью.  
  
– Ты не любишь меня, Гарри, правда? Так зачем продолжать этот фарс?  
  
– Я… – слова застряли в горле, а шрам на тыльной стороне ладони обожгло болью. – Прости.  
  
– Уходи.  
  
Гарри взъерошил волосы и направился к двери.  
  
– Твой кот в приюте «Мэйхью».  
  
Остановившись, Гарри оглянулся, но Джинни не дала ему и слова сказать:  
  
– Уходи! Убирайся сейчас же, иначе я так тебя прокляну!..  
  
Выбежав за пределы антиаппарационной зоны, Гарри аппарировал в Косой Переулок, а оттуда – в маглловский Лондон, на ходу трансфигурируя на себе одежду.  
  
Превратив пару листьев в деньги, он доехал до приюта, и только оказавшись перед бежево-коричневым двухэтажным зданием, сообразил, что произошло.  
  
Они с Джинни расстались.  
  
Каковы были его ощущения? Он наконец-то почувствовал себя свободным. Как будто многотонная плита упала с его плеч, позволяя наконец выпрямиться и идти дальше.  
  
Несмотря на толику стыда из-за того, что не нашел в себе смелости первым поставить точку, он был рад, что всё сложилось таким образом. Возможно, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем Джинни простит его, но в конце концов она поймет, что вместе они не были бы счастливы.  
  
Отряхнув с волос мелкие капельки моросящего дождя, Гарри вошел в приемную и остановился у стола регистрации.  
  
– Здравствуйте, сэр, чем могу помочь? – стоявшая за стойкой темнокожая женщина приветливо улыбнулась ему.  
  
– Добрый вечер, – Гарри оперся руками о гладкую пластиковую поверхность, – сегодня в ваш приют по ошибке принесли моего кота. Я хочу забрать его.  
  
– Как он выглядит? – женщина посмотрела в стоящий перед ней монитор. – Сегодня поступило пять котов и три кошки.  
  
– Он абсолютно черный. И определенно кот, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
– С черным окрасом был только один. Присядьте, пожалуйста, – она указала на одинаковые пластиковые стулья напротив, – сейчас я вызову нашего сотрудника. Он проведет вас к коту.  
  
Гарри хотел было поинтересоваться, почему ему не принесут Ментора сразу, но решил действовать по ситуации. В крайнем случае пара-тройка легких конфундусов, и он уберется отсюда, пусть потом ищут ветра в поле.  
  
Из боковой двери вышел молодой парень в темно-синем комбинезоне и направился к нему.  
  
– Добрый день. Меня зовут Генри, – представился о. – Это вы пришли за котом?  
  
Гарри подскочил.  
  
– Здравствуйте. Да! Я Гарри. Как он? С ним все в порядке?  
  
Парень потеребил крохотную сережку в правом ухе и улыбнулся.  
  
– Частично. Возможен стресс от смены обстановки, но, уверен, с таким хозяином, как вы, его нервы быстро придут в норму, – он загадочно улыбнулся, а Гарри не пойми почему смутился. – Пойдемте.  
  
Они прошли через пару коридоров мимо нескольких закрытых дверей, о которых Генри сказал, что за ними находятся разные операционные и манипуляционные.  
  
– А вот и наши питомцы, – распахнув перед Гарри двухстворчатую дверь, Генри приглашающее взмахнул рукой. – Отыщете своего?  
  
Опешив от такого количества клеток с котами, Гарри растерянно моргнул, но мысленно одернул себя и пошел вдоль многоярусных вольеров.  
  
Лишь стоило ему увидеть знакомый янтарный прищур, сердце радостно забилось в груди.  
  
– Вот он! – улыбаясь во весь рот, Гарри указал на клетку в конце ряда. – Этот мой!  
  
Генри мило улыбнулся ему в ответ и, крутанув на пальце ключи, отпер клетку.  
  
– Всё верно, этого кота доставили сегодня. Кажется, он так ничего и не поел. Придется вам проследить за его питанием. Сразу не давайте слишком много.  
  
Гарри благодарно кивнул и протянул к Ментору руки.  
  
– Иди сюда, иди, мой хороший.  
  
Поначалу тот никак не отреагировал на его зов. Гарри дважды смущенно поворачивался к Генри, взглядом прося прощения за поведение кота.  
  
– Наверное, он обиделся. С котами такое бывает. Это собаки при виде хозяина сразу прощают всё, коты совсем другие, – Генри придвинулся ближе и стал за его плечом. – Гарри, давайте я вам помогу.  
  
Гарри хотел было посторониться, но в этот момент до того затаившийся в глубине клетки Ментор выпрыгнул прямо в его руки.  
  
От неожиданности он пошатнулся и рассмеялся.  
  
– Узнал? – прижав кота к груди, Гарри потерся щекой о шерсть на его черной макушке. – Хороший мой. Прости, что так получилось, – шепотом добавил он, следуя за идущим впереди Генри.  
  
Чувствуя непреодолимое непонятно откуда берущееся желание оправдаться перед котом, Гарри шептал ему на ухо всякие глупости.  
  
Оформление документов не заняло много времени. Гарри поставил всего лишь две подписи. Напоследок Генри дал ему свою визитку с предложением обращаться в любое время суток, если возникнут вопросы по уходу за Ментором. И снова таинственно посмотрел на него. Гарри даже засомневался, не связан ли Генри с магическим миром и не узнал ли в нем национального героя.  
  
Зайдя в ближайший сквер и спрятавшись за живой изгородью вечнозеленого кустарника, Гарри аппарировал на Гриммо.  
  
– Вот мы, наконец-то, и дома, – обхватив кота под передними лапами, он вытянул руки перед собой. – Я так долго тебя искал.  
  
Засмотревшись в глаза с расширенными угольно-черными зрачками, Гарри поддался порыву и прижался губами покрытой короткой шерсткой переносице.  
  
В следующее мгновение кот в его руках стал увеличиваться в размерах. Инстинктивно разжав пальцы, Гарри выпустил его из рук, ошарашено следя за происходящей метаморфозой.  
  
С каждой проходящей секундой он все больше и больше убеждался, что ему снится сон.  
  
Черный кот медленно, но верно превращался в высокого худого мужчину. В Снейпа.  
  
– Черт побери! – совсем по маглловски ругнулся Гарри, ошарашено уставившись на него. – А я еще предлагал назвать тебя Потти!  
  


  
  
Спустя четыре часа Гарри прощался с непривычно взволнованной МакГонагалл возле камина в гостиной Блэков.  
  
– Это чудо, Гарри, настоящее чудо, – сжимая тонкими пальцами серую шерстяную накидку, она то и дело поглядывала в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. – Ему крупно повезло в том, что по пути из Шотландии он не пострадал. И в том, что уже здесь, будучи раненым, он пришел именно к тебе. Кто знает, сколько еще времени ему бы потребовалось, чтобы справиться с собственной магией? И что бы с ним случилось на Лондонских улицах?  
  
– Госпожа директор, я верно понял, что он не смог обратиться назад из-за магического истощения, которое повлекла за собой рана от укуса Нагини? – Гарри решил уточнить, поскольку все еще плохо соображал, потрясенный неожиданным преображением Ментора.  
  
– Именно так, – кивнула МакГонагалл. – После того, как вы с ребятами ушли из Хижины, сработал порт-ключ. Еще при жизни Дамблдор отдал его Северусу для подобного случая, чтобы тому было где укрыться. Во время переноса Северус непроизвольно принял облик кота, даже не подозревая, что является анимагом – это сработало в обе стороны, и в хорошую, и в плохую. Регенерация прошла успешно, рана на шее затянулась достаточно быстро, но сил на то, чтобы принять обратно человеческий облик, уже не оставалось. Ему пришлось ждать полного восстановления магии, и, слава Мерлину, дождался он его в твоей гостиной!  
  
Гарри нервно улыбнулся.  
  
– Скажите, а как вы полагаете, он говорит правду насчет того, что в последнее время все больше терял связь с реальностью, отождествляя себя с котом?  
  
– Да, Гарри, – со знанием кивнула МакГонагалл. – Чем дольше анимаг проводит в животной форме, тем сложнее с нею совладать. Ты же помнишь, как вел себя Петтигрю?  
  
– Вы правы, – тряхнув головой, Гарри поднял пузатую банку с летучим порохом. – Извините, что задаю столько вопросов.  
  
– Ничего. Я понимаю, как ты взволнован. Увидеть человека, считавшегося мертвым… ты хорошо держишься.  
  
Они попрощались, и Гарри поплелся в гостиную, чтобы обессилено рухнуть в кресло.  
  
Он не просто увидел человека, которого вся Магическая Британия считала мертвым. Он увидел живым мужчину, мысли о котором не покидали его ни днем, ни ночью, чувства к которому не поддавались описанию.  
  
Но больше всего его волновало то, что все, что он захочет предложить Снейпу, тот попросту отвергнет. И радость от внезапного воскрешения сменялась горечью, стоило Гарри представить, как Снейп уходит, лишая его даже общения с Ментором.  
  
А еще он каждый раз сгорал от стыда, когда вспоминал, свидетелем чему становился Снейп в те моменты, когда он забывался в своих фантазиях.  
  
Надежды на то, что именно этого Снейп, будучи котом, не понимал, у него не осталось ровно в тот момент, когда, поднявшись с пола, тот произнес: «После того, как я переговорю с МакГонагалл, Министром и Помфри, нам предстоит серьезный разговор».  
  
Помфри ушла чуть ранее директрисы, посоветовав придерживаться постельного режима. С Министром Снейп пожелал переговорить наедине – и Гарри отдал бы многое, чтобы разговор поскорее закончился и… не заканчивался никогда.  
  
– Гарри.  
  
Задумавшись настолько, что не заметил спустившегося Шеклбота, Гарри вскочил с кресла. Министр был облачен в чудную салатовую мантию, украшенную страусиными перьями – что неудивительно, поскольку его выдернули с бала.  
  
– Да, Кингсли.  
  
– Все вопросы с документами будут улажены не позже, чем через пару дней. Снейп сейчас еще достаточно слаб, но я уверен, что из-за упрямства он будет порываться за документами в ближайшее время. Похоже, ему не терпится распрощаться с Британией.  
  
– Что? – Гарри почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
– Судя по всему, он собирается во Францию. У него там есть какие-то родственники. Говорит, его здесь ничего не держит. В любом случае даже я не смогу ускорить процедуру.  
  
Гарри молча кивал, как подцепленная на веревочки марионетка.  
  
Он чувствовал, еще чуть-чуть, и двинется мозгами, если сейчас же, немедленно, не узнает, что задумал Снейп.  
  
Мантия Кингсли еще виднелась в прозрачном зеленом пламени, а Гарри уже, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, несся на второй этаж.  
  
Ворвавшись в спальню, он открыл рот, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука, увидев, каким изнеможенным и бледным выглядело лицо Снейпа на фоне зеленой наволочки.  
  
Все вопросы и страхи разом отошли на второй план. Хотелось одного – схватить Снейпа, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Подбежав к кровати, Гарри бухнулся перед нею на колени, уткнулся пылающим лбом в бок Снейпа и обнял его поперек живота.  
  
Всё что угодно, лишь бы Снейп был жив. А он сам как-нибудь обуздает свои желания, не он первый, не он последний, кто любит безответно.  
  
Почувствовав прикосновение к своему затылку, Гарри замер, а когда его ощутимо потянули за пряди, помотал головой.  
  
– Поттер, – с едва заметно хрипотцой произнес Снейп, – я тебя не узнаю. Раньше, насколько мне помнится, ты отличался большей словоохотливостью.  
  
– О Мерлин, Снейп, – простонал Гарри, припоминая все разговоры, которые вел, как он думал, с котом.  
  
– К слову, когда ты звал меня по имени, мне нравилось больше.  
  
– Ментором? – рискнув посмотреть в черные глаза, спросил Гарри.  
  
– Северусом, – прищурившись, пояснил Снейп.  
  
Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, стоило ему вспомнить, когда именно это было. В тот день, в ванной, и, возможно, еще несколько раз в постели. Спросонья и… до сна.  
  
О Мерлин.  
  
Снейп не позволил ему снова спрятать лицо, придержав за подбородок.  
  
– Я не буду спрашивать, как ты докатился до такой жизни, – тонко улыбнувшись, пообещал он, – я всегда подозревал, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой. Но как же мисс Уизли?  
  
Гарри сглотнул.  
  
– Мы с Джинни расстались. Сегодня.  
  
– Даже так. Только не говори, что причиной тому послужило то, что она отнесла меня в приют.  
  
– Нет, не только это, – опустив взгляд на складки на одеяле, Гарри разгладил их. – Я уже давно понял, что мне дорог другой человек…  
  
– И кто это? Я его знаю? – едва заметно улыбаясь, спросил Снейп.  
  
Гарри возмущенно вскинул взгляд. Губы Снейпа растянулись еще шире, обнажая желтоватый, но ровный ряд влажно поблескивающих зубов.  
  
– Любопытно, у тебя такие чувства только к мертвым людям? – в противовес насмешливой улыбке ласково поинтересовался он.  
  
Гарри отказывался верить тому, что читал в его взгляде. Но сердце решило не прислушиваться к голосу рассудка.  
  
– Нет, только к тебе, – мужественно признался он.  
  
Дальнейшее Гарри помнил достаточно смутно. Поэтому клятвенно пообещал себе позже извлечь из памяти и пересмотреть в думосборе утерянные мгновения.  
  
Как он поднялся? Как оказался прижатым к груди Снейпа? В какой момент стало жизненно необходимым попробовать эти губы на вкус?  
  
Гарри казалось, что его поглотила одна из фантазий. Непроизвольно он сжал объятия покрепче и тут же услышал тихий стон.  
  
– Не бойся, я никуда не исчезну, – выдохнул ему в губы Снейп, проводя ладонью вдоль спины.  
  
– Даже во Францию?  
  
– Только если ты не предложишь мне быть твоим маленьким грязным секретом.  
  
Гарри подавился воздухом.  
  
– Я бы никогда так не поступил! – возмутился он. – Возможно, это тебе не захочется…  
  
– Захочется. Мне много чего захочется, Гарри, – услышав от Снейпа свое имя впервые, он прервал его речь коротким, полным нежности поцелуем. – Отвечая на не так давно заданный тобой вопрос – я бы не проклял тебя, явись ты ко мне с любопытными признаниями. Не проклял бы, начиная, скажем так, с конца шестого курса.  
  
Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза.  
  
– Это правда?  
  
– Я тебе когда-нибудь лгал? Разве хотел я видеть кого-то другого в последнее мгновение своей жизни? По крайней мере в тот момент я думал, что…  
  
Договорить ему Гарри не дал.  
  
Но судя по тому, с каким пылом Снейп ответил на поцелуй, он был более чем рад помолчать.  
  


  
  
По подоконнику стучали крупные капли дождя, огонь в камине давно потух, но Северус лежал рядом, щекоча сонным дыханием шею, и Гарри чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.  
  
_Уже десять лет Хэллоуин они праздновали только вдвоем._


End file.
